


crushes

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: a couple of requests from anon(s) from my tumblr with the same username. posted dec. 5, 2019, and dec. 6, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> if you have the time, i would love to see some hcs/writing about reader crushing on lydia? thanks^^  
> i hope you don’t mind that lydia has a crush on you, the reader, too ;)
> 
> also i planned on doing hcs but the fic just called out to me. enjoy!
> 
> 599 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you walked into your first period english class. you had first, third, and seventh period with your crush, lydia.  
you and lydia had been partnered together on a poetry analysis project and today was your first day working on it.  
you spent far to much time this morning working on your appearance. you looked pretty damn good, if i do say so myself.  
and lydia would definitely agree with me.  
“so, do you know what poem you want to do?” lydia asked.  
your teacher let each group choose what they wanted to analyze, as long it was classical greek or roman, as that was the unit you were on.  
“no, not really. do you?”  
“feel free to reject this idea,” lydia started, “but i was thinking, she’s one of my favorite poets, that we could do a sappho poem?”  
you felt your heart skip a beat. wasn’t sappho the lesbian one? was lydia trying to tell you something? you hoped lydia was trying to tell you something.  
“did you have any specific ones in mind?” you asked.  
“no?” she cleared her throat, “uh, no.”  
you felt yourself looking at her a second to long. “i’m going to get a, uh, laptop. be right back!”  
you turned away from her just as you began blushing. she’s just so cute! and cool! and… sappho! that definitely means something. right?  
you started typing sappho into google, and lydia leaned onto your desk, to see the screen.  
she was so close to you you forgot where you were and what you were doing for a second.  
“ooo! we should do that one!” she pointed at the link leading to sappho’s ode to aphrodite.  
the two of you quickly read it over.  
“sounds good to me.” you said. this is gay, right? the poem, reading the poem together, her right next to you? all of it gay?  
“what my frenzied heart craved in utter yearning, whom its wild desire would persuade to passion?” lydia quoted. “yeah i like it. bonus, it’s not short enough for us to get yelled at, but not long enough for me to want to die!”   
you laughed. but, the yearning. she quoted the part about yearning! this has to be a gay thing, or you are going to be really mad. not at lydia. you couldn’t be mad at lydia. well, if she was leading you on, then you could be mad at her.  
the two of you quickly got to work trying to figure out the real meaning of the poem.  
“gay.” lydia said.  
“what?” you asked, not believing what you just heard.  
“women pretty. that’s the meaning.”  
you laughed nervously, “i mean, you’re not wrong, but we’ll have to present this.”  
it took lydia a second to respond. that’s because you said you agreed with women pretty, and that’s gay, so you’re gay? straight people don’t react like that, right? lydia was trying to figure that out.  
“yes, yes, yes. we have to be more subtle.”  
we have to be more subtle? those words swirled around in your head. maybe it’s the poetry you just finished reading, but you were definitely over analyzing the situation.  
just then, the bell rang.  
“hey, do you want to work on this after school?” you asked as casually as you could.  
“sure! do you want to come over to my house?” lydia asked. remembering how many dead people lived at her house, she instantly regretted it, but it had already been said.  
“that’s good with me. do you need a ride?” you could feel your heart nearly burst from your chest.


	2. gushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> could I please request a Lydia x reader where the reader accidentally overhears Lydia gushing about her crush on the reader to any of the adults? and just some fluff stuff where they do get together in the end?  
> 465 words
> 
> cw:femreader.

you and lydia finished your presentation way sooner than you thought you would. you probably could’ve skipped working on it after school and still would’ve finished it in time. your teacher was also giving you tomorrow.  
which, oh darn, i guess since it’ll be just the two of you who’ll be finished, so i guess, oh darn, you’ll have to talk to her some more.  
and oh darn darn darn, the two of you are hanging out now.  
oh darn darn darn ahhhhh she’s sitting right next to you.  
how convenient it is that the two of you sat on the love seat. the one that makes the people sitting on it slide into the middle. where their thighs touch.  
all three of your brain cells where screaming.  
“i, um, i’ll be right back.” lydia stood up and headed out of the living room.  
“oh, oka-” you let the word drift off. she had already left, she couldn’t hear you.  
your heart fell. maybe lydia didn’t want to be with you, and was trying to be more apart from you, to send you a message. a message that you should stop that sad attempt at flirting and stop touching her.  
you stood up to sit on the normal couch, not the love seat couch, and you froze mid stride.  
“i did what you suggested, and said we should do a sappho poem, and she didn’t freak out! i- she thought it was cool, and i’m pretty sure she’s queer, i just don’t know how to ask her, y’know, in case she isn’t.” you heard lydia say from the other room.  
what? she was into you? no way, no freaking way!  
you stepped closer to the door, to hear better.  
“but i kinda really think she is, is that bad?” said lydia.  
“i don’t think it’s bad, i just want you to be careful, i don’t want you getting heartbroken over her.” an older woman said.   
“oh! and we were sitting on the love seat,” lydia ignored her comment.  
“and your legs touched didn’t they!” the woman said.  
“yes!!” you smiled at the excitement in lydia’s voice.  
you found yourself next to the door, holding your breath to hear what she would say next.  
“anyway, i should probably go back to her, before she straight up leaves or something.” said lydia.  
oh shit oh shit, you ran to the love seat and tripped over the ottoman.  
you toppled over, face first, into the ground.  
“y/n! are you okay?” lydia rushed over to you.  
you awkwardly laughed, “yeah, i’m fine.”  
“are you sure?”  
you hesitated, “iheardyoutalkingtoyourmomandijustwantedtosayi’mintoyoubutijustdon’treallyknowhowtoexpressthatandidon’twanttoscewupthisrelationshipbecauseyou’rereallycoolandi-”  
“y/n, slow down!” she placed her hands on your shoulders, “wait, did you say you liked me?” a grin broke on her beautiful, beautiful face.  
“yeah…” you said slowly.


End file.
